This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study will determine the clinical responses of patients with gastroparesis to treatment with nortriptyline, a symptom modulator/tricyclic antidepressant. Nortriptyline is FDA approved for treatment of depression. This study will evaluate whether patients= symptoms and underlying pathophysiologic abnormalities respond to nortriptyline directed towards visceral hypersensitivity/central processing. Although this therapeutic agent is employed in many clinical practices for gastroparesis, there is a lack of evidence that this treatment may be effective in symptomatic gastroparesis.